


Oh, Ms Believer

by xxElmslie



Series: Song prompts :) [2]
Category: Commontary Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxElmslie/pseuds/xxElmslie
Summary: So this is another song prompt I'm doing, this time of Twenty One Pilot's 'Oh Ms Believer'. Hope you enjoy!





	Oh, Ms Believer

_Oh, miss believer, my pretty sleeper_

 

_Your twisted mind is like snow on the road_

 

_Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder_

 

_Inside your head than the winter of dead_

 

 

James hummed along to the tune gently, as to not wake Alex. It was still stuck in his head from a fan edit of the both that he saw earlier. It made James happy that everyone clearly sees how beautiful Alex is, and even happier that he was the one that got to experience that first hand, all the time. Alex was awkwardly slumped across both the bed and James, so it was difficult for James to pick up his phone from the bedside table without waking him. He managed to get it without moving Alex too much. 2:27 read the display. James sighed. 'At least Alex is getting some quality sleep' he though, placing his phone back on the table. He looked back over to Alex, who looked even sweeter, and most importantly content when he was asleep. James' other arm began to almost go numb from Alex laying on it so long, but as James attempted to retract it, Alex's torso came with it. Lanky arms found themselves snaking around James, pulling him in closer. James gently moved Alex's hair out of his face, revealing a smile, and a tiny bit of drool at the corner.

 

'You really can't not look perfect, can you?' James whispered before kissing him on the forehead. Alex's smile seemed to grow. James wondered if he was actually asleep or not, but it didn't matter. James yawned, loosely draping his arm back around Alex, before closing his eyes. He thought about how lucky he was that this is the last thing he sees before he goes to sleep, and what he gets to wake up to. James smiled as well, before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short!! I'm trying lmao! If you have any suggestions for songs or anything, comment below!


End file.
